The Sky Awaits
by Helitorian
Summary: Sequel to The Hawk and Lark: As his involvement with the Vongola grows, Hibari finds himself facing a decision that could change his relationship with Taka for better or worse. What will he choose?
1. The Park

Heli: Hello again! I apologize that this sequel took over a year for me to bring to you, but it would seen that November is the only time of year when I can properly create Hibari fics. Anyway, this story wasn't even supposed to happen. I'd given up on a realistic sequel long ago. That's when I found myself with writer's block while working on my Supernatural Fic and, instead of being helpful and brainstorming some ideas, Rhage hands me the plot for this wrapped up all nice and neat with a pretty bow.

Rhage: *wiggles eyebrows* I couldn't let my lovely readers down.

Heli: *sniffs angrily* I'm still mad at you. *waves hand* Moving on. This story is a lot shorter than The Hawk and Lark (only ten chapters long) and will be posted when I have access to internet, so maybe once or twice a week. Also, I try to update my profile to keep you guys up to date on what I'm trying to work on, so whenever you get time, pop by to take a look and see what I'm up to.

Rhage: *shoves Heli out of the way* Now on to the story and please enjoy, my lovely ladies!

Heli: Don't Own. Don't Sue. No Money.

Slumped in his desk chair, Hibari stared out his bedroom window at the dark, seemingly silent town of Namimori. As his eyes traced the familiar lines, he realized that the usual swell of pride was absent. His brows drew down while he examined the hole left behind. The feeling, Hibari admitted almost grudgingly to himself, had vanished several weeks ago after his battle with the man called Mukuro. He had let his beloved town down, shamed himself before the Prefects and, in anger, had pushed aside anyone who tried to stand with him in the aftermath.

Hibari's fingers curled tightly around the edges of the armrests, his nails digging into the soft leather as he glared out the window. He'd wanted nothing more than to be left alone; allowed to lick his wounded pride in private.

Closing his eyes, Hibari's jaw clenched when her face flashed briefly to the front of his mind. He could see the pain in her wide, dark eyes. The words he'd said to put that pain there echoed softly in his ears: _I don't need you._ He'd turned his back on her then and walked away. That was the last time he'd seen her.

Opening his eyes, he took a deep breath then held it. It was time to return to the streets, to the Prefects, and to her. He had used his self-imposed solitude to think and to train so that, never again, would he fall to an opponent. Hibari released his breath slowly before rising to his feet. He glided silently across the plush carpet towards his bedroom door, pausing long enough to pick up his coat. He studied the armband pinned to its sleeve before settling the coat on his shoulders. He knew who deserved the only apology he was going to make.

His steps echoed faintly as he walked through the alley to pause at its mouth, hidden in the shadows. Across the empty street was the park he'd taken her to over a year ago. He'd hoped to find her there enjoying the swarms of fireflies as she usually did and when he spotted the slim figure standing with its back towards him, face upturned towards the flickering lights, his heart fluttered. Hibari scowled at himself before forcing his feet to move.

She didn't turn when he approached though he knew she was aware of him by the slight tilt of her head; turning her ear towards him. Hibari felt the heat climb up the back of his neck when several minutes passed and he realized she would continue to ignore him until he spoke.

"Taka," he said softly. She turned then and Hibari's eyes dropped to the front of her white dress shirt. Drops of blood littered the fabric like rose petals scattered across freshly fallen snow. A curl of pride tried to yank the corner of his mouth up but he pushed it down when his eyes met hers. Her features were neutral but her gaze was frigid. Hibari clenched his fingers into fists as his throat tightened causing him to swallow; his heart beating a little harder in his chest. Would she forgive him?

They stood in silence watching each other while the fireflies floated lazily around them completely uncaring about the two stubborn lovers in their midst. His eyes narrowed when his fear was replaced with irritation and hers followed suit as she read his mood. Her lips curled back, teeth flashing in the dim light as she readied a sharp remark only to lose focus on him, her eyes flicking to the rustling bushes on her right. As one, they turned towards the noise. His tonfas clicked into place while she whipped her arm to the side, her telescopic baton extending fully.

A young man tumbled out, kicking away the tangle of vines that clung to his feet before he turned towards them; his mouth open in a grin, his breath coming in pants.

"Ma'am! There's-" he sucked in his words, his teeth clicking as his mouth snapped shut when he saw that Taka was not alone. Quickly, he bowed his head. "Head Chairman." His eyes were wide and darted between them when they relaxed, unsure of who to address.

"What info do you have, Shinichi?" Taka asked as she stepped towards him drawing his full attention.

He bowed again nervously. "The Yamashita are engaging Kusakabe and group three blocks south of Taiga Middle. He's requesting you join."

Taka smiled. "Alright. Rejoin them and gather as many reinforcements you can along the way. I'll be right there."

Shinichi gave a final, deep bow before dashing off, his voice calling out to his fellow Prefects. Taka watched him go before looking over her shoulder, her dark eyes sharp enough to leave marks in his skin.

"I don't know why you came here, but it'll have to wait. When you left, not only did you hurt those who care about you, but you started a war." Her lips twisted in a sneer. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go defend your territory." She was gone after that; her dark hair swirling around her shoulders as she leapt through the bushes to follow after Shinichi.

Heli: I want to apologize for any confusing punctuation. I, obviously, didn't pay attention in class the year we learned how we're supposed to use it properly and am seriously regretting it now. My irritation with it has gotten to the point that it bothers me to distraction while trying to write. I'm desperately trying to fix this problem to make things easier for you. Also, as I was browsing through my old story notes, I realized that there's a lot of little interesting facts about the stories I write that never get told. I've decided to add these in my ANs. If you're not interested, go ahead and skip them. Random Fact One: The Hawk and Lark took me 9 days to write from start to finish. The Sky Awaits took six months from conception, to forcing Rhage to write, to replanning, more forced writing, a long break, giving up, then finally: "God damn it, Rhage, we're finishing this story!"


	2. The Dojo

Rhage: My beloved readers, a new short has been added to our Short Series: Al Dente. Please enjoy Surrender.

* * *

The door to his office swung open with a soft squeak, revealing the dark interior. Hibari's eyes flicked across the familiar shapes: the sitting area with its leather chairs and low coffee table, the potted trees that flanked the back wall, and his desk. He stared at its neat top, the thoughts whirling in his head; there wasn't a piece of paperwork in sight.

"Good morning, sir." Hibari didn't turn at the sound of his second's voice. Kusakabe waited patiently while Hibari took one last long look around the room before stepping inside. The lights flared as Kusakabe followed, flicking the switches then moving towards the back wall to pull the drapes. Hibari paused in front of his desk and looked down. The toes of his shoes rested behind the faint line drawn on the dark blue carpet. Something cold swirled in his stomach. The metallic hiss of the curtains sliding along the rail stole his attention and he looked up. Kusakabe tied the curtains with their sashes then stepped away from the window; turning to face his boss. Their eyes locked across the desk and it took Kusakabe only seconds to see what wasn't right. He moved quickly from behind the desk, but Hibari's eyes, sharp and wide, followed him.

"What's going on?" Hibari asked quietly and was grudgingly grateful when Kusakabe understood all the emotions and meaning behind his simple question.

Kusakabe clasped his hands behind his back as he drew even with Hibari. "News of your injuries and brief disappearance," his eyes flicked away and back quickly, "spread which led to several small disputes with other schools. They were contained easily until your continued absence on the streets gave them the courage to challenge our hold. Many of our newest recruits defected, leaving our ranks dangerously thin.

Taka-san, upon hearing of the desertion, was not pleased." The edges of his mouth twitched as he remembered how she'd voiced her anger. "Several days later, our defectors returned," another twitch worked at his lips, "and Taka-san was kind enough to offer me the use of her free time so that I would be able to devote my attention to keeping the Committee running smoothly." He gave Hibari a slight smile. "She has been a great asset, sir."

A sharp tap on the glass behind the desk drew their attention from each other to the window where a swallow fluttered back and forth, its beak jabbing at the glass. Its delicate claws were clenched around something small. Kusakabe moved quickly to pull the window back on its track and the small bird darted in to circle the room, drop its bundle on the desk, then slip back through the opening and into the sky. Hibari reached out and plucked the small roll of paper from the maroon blotter. It weighed more than he had anticipated but as he unrolled it, he found out why. A ring tumbled into his palm as he read the words written on the scrap of paper.

_Welcome to the family._

Hibari lifted the ring to inspect it all the while trying to ignore the anticipation tightening his gut.

* * *

It was obvious that she's spotted him the second she'd stepped from the dojo. Her chin tilted up defiantly as she watched every step he made until he stood before her. They watched each other in silence and Hibari found himself wondering, while he took in her wide stance and cold gaze, what had happened to turn her into him. Had it been the words he'd said or was it the duties he'd shirked?

"What do you want?" she snapped finally and anger flashed through him.

"Watch your tone, herbivore," he growled stepping closer.

Taka didn't back down, her lips curling into a sneer. "I have more important things to do than stand here and talk to you." She started to turn away only to freeze when Hibari's fingers closed around her wrist. She yanked at her hand. "Let go," she snarled, her words as cold as the glare she leveled on him.

"Shut up." Hibari pushed her against the brick front of the dojo, meeting her resistance with his own as she struggled against his chest and under his hands

"Let go of me, you ass!" She freed a hand and swung at him. He caught it then pinned her arm above her head. "You have no right-"

He held her to the bricks with his body then dropped his mouth to her ear. "Shut up," he took a deep breath, "and listen."

She didn't relax as she glared up at him then finally growled: "What?"

Hibari closed his eyes as he pressed his cheek to hers. "Forgive me," he whispered then released her, the back of his neck hot.

"I shouldn't," Taka said quietly as she looked up at him, her features softening. His fists clenched hard, his nails biting his palms until he forced his hands to relax. His eyes dropped from her face when he slowly lowered his head. She kept silent at his display. Heat licking across his cheeks, Hibari was about to straighten when she moved forward and he felt the warmth of her breath when she brushed her lips against his hair. "I really shouldn't," she said sadly, her fingertips brushing through the sensitive hairs at the back of his neck.

Hibari looked up to see the shadow of pain in her dark eyes before she turned away, her steps silent on the sidewalk.

* * *

Heli: Random Fact Two: Hibari was not the first KHR character we wanted to write for. Takeshi's, _The Wind and Rain_, was supposed to be first. W+R has been started and scrapped three times because the OC scares me...


	3. Taka's Room

Her bedroom window was open and the light on when Hibari leapt onto the dividing wall. He settled into a crouch, leaning forward until he spotted her sitting at her desk; paperwork covering its top. Quietly, he leapt from the wall to the windowsill then inside. She didn't turn from the papers in her hands, a pen clenched in her teeth. Hibari kicked off his shoes and pulled his jacket from his shoulders before flopping onto her bed. He stretched out then put his hands behind his head so he could watch her. Taka shuffled through several short stacks, muttering to herself as she flicked through sheafs of paper until she found what she wanted. He watched her dig through a drawer, pulling out a stapler, her hands flying as she started putting papers together. The sound of the stapler clicking was the only thing that broke the silence until her phone started to ring, the tone shrill in his ears.

Taka dug it out from beneath a clump of papers and flicked it open. "Yes?" She paused to listen to whoever was on the other end, leaning back in her chair. "Yes. Right now, actually. They're almost done." The chair rocked as her foot tapped at the air. "Alright. I'll bring them to you the day after tomorrow." Another pause before she nodded. "Okay. Goodnight."

She tossed the phone onto her desk and it slid across the papers as she settled back to her stapling before gathering them all up and clipping them together with a large binder clip. With a sigh, she set the stack aside then spun the chair around. Their eyes met and neither moved. Hibari waited, expecting her to growl at him, but instead, she yawned then stood.

"Move over," she grumbled. Hibari slid closer to the wall and Taka crawled up next to him, the scent of her shampoo filling his nose. She settled onto her back and Hibari glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Her eyes were closed, her breathing deep as she relaxed. Slowly, he moved a hand from behind his head then reached down until his fingertips whispered across the back of her hand. Taka's eyes open and she looked at him before flipping her hand over, his fingers sliding between hers.

* * *

Heli: My OC in Unbroken changed in each rewrite (there were seven of them) until she became Mirella 'Jack' Jackaruso. In the original, she was addicted to chocolate and the stories were written in 1st person.


	4. On the Prowl

He wasn't surprised when he came across Taka on his old route. She paused on the dark street long enough to register that he wasn't a threat before moving on. Hibari followed, irritated at the brush off and at...something else? His brows furrowed when he became aware of an odd sense of...was this how abandonment felt? He brushed it aside. They couldn't do that to him; Kusakabe wouldn't. His gaze latched onto the white shape that glided through the shadows. Would she? Hibari watched two Prefects appear from an alley and bow respectfully to her. Taka spared him another glance when he reached them and the Prefects bowed quickly.

"Head Chairman," they whispered, their eyes wide with awe and surprise. He didn't recognize them.

"Continue on," Taka murmured and the boys jumped at her command, hurrying off into the darkness to complete their rounds. Hibari watched them go then looked at Taka, who was standing silently, observing him closely He gestured for her to continue and, together, they followed his route.

They moved like ghosts through the streets, only pausing to receive the 'alls well' signal from their underlings. Hibari cast a curious glance at her when she swerved down an alley and he followed. He came to a stop when she leapt onto the edge of a dumpster then sprang at the rusty ladder crawling up the side of the building, She'd already vanished over the roof ledge before he swung up after her. Taka was waiting for him as his feet touched down; her eyes intense while they scrutinized his face.

"You can't be okay with this," she said, her tone angry and questioning at the same time.

Hibari ignored her and walked across the rooftop to stare down at the street. Was he okay? Was it alright that he'd been reduced to a figurehead in his abscence? His eyes closed. What would this mean for his future? For _their_ future? Something pinched at his heart and Hibari's lips parted on a silent gasp. _What the...?_

He turned slowly to look at her. "I...am."

Taka blinked; stunned. Her mouth dropped open, closed, then opened again but nothing came out. Her eyes narrowed as her hands moved limply from her sides. Finally: "How?" she asked breathlessly.

Hibari lifted one shoulder in a shrug, trying to decipher the whirl of his own feelings. His lips pressed together as he shook his head. Taka watched him carefully and he saw the look on her face that she always wore when things were clicking together in her mind. She was figuring his feelings out for him.

"Sawada," Taka breathed out, "and the ring." She fell silent, trying to swallow the words fighting to get out. "You're...you've decided to join him."

Hibari scowled and turned away but Taka moved forward, her fingers gripping his elbow. Their eyes locked as he glared at her. She ignored the heat in his gaze, her own seeming to dig right into his brain.

She flashed him a lopsided grin. "You're denying it to yourself."

Hibari shook her off then moved away, but she laughed at him, bringing his anger at himself straight to the top. He whirled around, intent on shutting her up when a cry went up from the street. In an instant, they both stood at the edge to peer down at the two Prefects that sped past calling out to their fellow members.

"Come on." Taka swatted his shoulder before climbing over the side to slide down the face of the building, using the window ledges to halt her fall until she reached the sidewalk. The sound of fighting drifted through the darkness and Hibari felt something lighten in his heart as he followed after. He landed with a soft thump at her side and when Taka grinned at him, her excitement washed over him. Hibari felt the slightest pang in his chest when she rushed off, her long strides leaving him behind.

What were going to be the effects of his decision?

* * *

Heli: Random Fact Four: Currently rotting in the Fan Fiction File on my laptop: The Wind and Rain, a Hibari x Takeshi fic, Hell's Bells: A Harvest Moon fic, The Shadow You Cast: 100 Prompt story for Loki (Avengers), and a 5 part Supernatural 'Season' with 17 completed Bloopers which I absolutely adore.


	5. Observations

His steps slowed the closer he drew to his open office door. He stopped just out of view to listen to the two soft voices drifting out: Kusakabe and Taka's. They were discussing new member contracts. Taking a step forward, Hibari looked in to find his second seated behind his desk with Taka at his side. Kusakabe listened while she spoke, her finger tapping at something on the page. He nodded approvingly then smiled up at her. She returned it before leaning forward to flip to another document, her hair sliding down her shoulder in a silken sheet. Hibari turned away, unsettled by the acceptance he felt.

Walking down a stairwell, Hibari glanced over the side at the sound of footsteps from the opposite direction. A small group of Prefects reached the landing then froze at the sight of him. Only one face looked vaguely familiar and he was the first in the group to bow.

"Head Chairman," he rumbled respectfully. The others followed in his wake but their bows were not as deep as they eyed him like on watches a tiger in a cage.

Hidden comfortably behind the leaves of the tree, Hibari watched Sawada and his loyal herbivores sit at an empty picnic table, their laughter and conversation flown up to him on the back of a gentle breeze. Hibari studied Tsuna with hungry eyes. That tiny, pathetic excuse for a waste of space was his ticket to becoming a better fighter. A small part of him resented the fact that he needed Sawada at all, but the larger part of him didn't care. Sawada was merely a means to an end such as the Prefects. He was the first step towards Hibari's goal.

Hibari looked away from the small group when something in his peripheral caught his attention. Taka rounded the corner of the building, her path in line with the picnic table. He watched as she approached then paused to speak with them. Sawada shuddered nervously all the while then looked relieved when she finally moved on and Hibari's eyes trailed after her. A small group of students streaming out a side door parted and moved around her like frightened fish around a large predator before hurrying off the grounds when she casually glanced their way. She vanished around the building and Hibari looked up at the school as something loosened inside him.

He was certain that his beloved Namimori would be well taken care of in the event of another absence.

* * *

Heli: Random Fact Five: My Supernatural Season was originally Cas x OC until my best friend, Largofan, opened her big mouth and said: "After this, you should write a Dean story!" Rhage, with great abandon, decided to tear Cas from the storyline and stuff Dean into his place. I'd love to say I'm very angry at Largo for saying that but the story makes better sense with Dean so…*huffs and grumbles at Largo*


	6. Old Times

Hibari let his head tip back, his eyes closing against the sun; a brisk wind whipping across the roof to yank at his hair. He took a deep breath then let it out slowly. The reservations he had felt about his decision had almost melted away leaving him curiously lighter then he'd been before receiving the ring. Only one thing remained to eat at him and he found that it was the largest problem of all. What was he going to do with-

_Thump._

Something bounced off his shoulder and his eyes flew open in surprise. He turned his head to peer at the previously unoccupied rooftop and found Taka staring up at him with dark, hungry eyes. Unbidden, the memory of their first meeting rushed forward. Back then, she'd looked at him the same way as through he were something to conquer. He'd proved time and time again that she never would, but that hadn't stopped her from trying and, even now, it didn't. Taka swept her arm to the side and the slim, black baton she carried clicked into its elongated form. She smiled, challenging him in her own way before she settled into a waiting crouch.

"You know you want to," she called out and Hibari felt the tips of his mouth curve up. He wanted to. His tonfas slid into place as he spun then leapt from the railing. She met him with a crack as their weapons collided, separated, then collided again. She shoved him back with a roar before following after, the tip of her baton whistling through the air. Hibari warded off the blow with a single swipe, but took note of the power behind it. That hadn't been there when they'd first met. She'd been single minded then; rushing him in a frenzy to the point of wearing herself down in an attempt to land a single blow. Now, as she darted, feinted, and danced around him, Hibari felt a swell of pride.

He'd made her into the fighter she was now. He'd made her ruthless and powerful; an opponent to be respected and a shadow to be feared in a back alley. He'd made her into him.

She dodged to the side as he brought his tonfa down, his arm brushing along hers while she laughed in his ear. The whistle of her attack alerted him in time for Hibari to drop his other tonfa. The head of her baton angled downwards and she came with it. Her body slammed into his hard enough to unbalance him only for a second. Hibari let himself fall but grabbed her on the way down. He hit the tiles then rolled to cage her beneath him.

Taka growled up at him then jabbed her baton into his side. Hibari reared back, grabbing her wrist quick enough to startle her and before she knew it, her baton landed on the other side of the roof with a clatter. Hibari smiled. Taka's eyes widened then, with a great effort, she wrenched herself away from him to roll to her feet. Still on his knees, he laughed softly when he saw her eyes moved over his shoulder to her baton. She glared at him as he got to his feet.

"Like old times," he said, his amusement making her even more irritated.

"Not even close," Taka snapped.

Hibari's head tipped to the side. "We'll see then." He didn't give her time to ponder his words before he was already streaking towards her. Taka crossed her arms and met him head on, taking the attack with a feral grin on her lips.

"I'm stronger then I use to be, Kyoya." Taka shoved him back.

Hibari laughed out loud, the sound out of place on the quiet rooftop. "Doesn't matter. You'll still lose." And he proved it. Three heavy blows later, Taka was on her knees glaring up at him. "See?"

Her glare turned to a scowl as she shoved his tonfa away then staggered to her feet. "One day," she said rubbing at her shoulder, "I'll have you on your knees." Hibari didn't respond; he simply looked her over with a vaguely amused tilt to his mouth. He moved back to the railing while she went to retrieve her baton before joining him.

"So," she glanced at him from the corner of her eye as she leaned against the rail, "Sawada said there's a fight coming." He didn't speak as he waited to see where she was leading. "You're joining," she stated, watching a passing sparrow. She tipped her head to the side, regarding him again. "Are you worried?" He looked at her and she studied his face for a moment before answering her own question. "You aren't," she mused. Hibari's brow furrowed and he looked away, his mouth opening then closing again. "Or not." Taka frowned at him curiously. His jaw tightened but he refused to look at her, a lump in his throat.

She continued to watch him for several minutes until she spoke. "Are you worried about getting hurt again?" He didn't speak. "What about losing?" More silence on his part. Taka's eyes narrowed. "I know you aren't scared," Hibari turned towards her, "so what's wrong?"

"Shut up," he snarled. She watched as he walked away, the rooftop door slamming in his wake.

"What are you worried about?" Taka asked softly.

* * *

Heli: Random Fact Six: I write everything by hand. My choice of paper varies depending on the story and my mood, but, no matter what, I have to use Precise V5 pens or Rhage refuses to work.


	7. Comprehension

Heli: This chapter (well most of it) is straight from the manga. It was actually kind of fun to link my story to what was happening in the panels.

* * *

Taka and Kusakabe looked up from the city map they'd been studying when there was a soft knock on the office's door frame. Hibari's eyes lifted from the book he'd been staring at absently, his fingers pausing in the worrying of his ring. The tall, blond visitor stepped in followed by an imposing man in a suit. He nodded to the couple behind the desk before turning his attention to Hibari.

The blond man smiled pleasantly and Hibari felt a surge of contempt. "You're Kyoya Hibari, right?"

Hibari's fingers clenched around the ring in his palm. "Yes. Who are you?" he asked bluntly.

The blond's golden eyes sparkled with amusement. "I'm Dino, an acquaintance of Tsuna and Reborn. I'd like to talk to you about that ring you received."

The edges of Hibari's mouth ticked up. "The little guy, eh? Guess that means," Hibari pushed to his feet, trying not to let his anticipation show, "I should take you seriously." His emotions got the better of him, twisting his lips into a sardonic grin. "Not gonna happen."

Dino smiled to himself as his hand slipped into his coat pocket. "I thought as much," he said smiling at Hibari before lifting his hand out. "Alright then." His whip snapped when he pulled it tight between his hands. "We'll do this the hard way."

Hibari's stomach clenched with excitement, his tonfa clicking into place.

* * *

Following behind the fighters, Taka eyed the newcomers warily. What were they here to do exactly? They reached the stairwell to the roof, Hibari and the man called Dino slipping up it while the man in the suit hung back. He lifted a hand when she approached. "I'm sorry, Miss, but only-"

"Shut up," Taka snapped, her anger flaring. "I'm not letting you go up there alone with him."

The man gazed at her shrewdly for a moment before bowing his head. "I see." What he saw, she didn't care as she skirted past him and up the stairs. Hibari and Dino were already facing off when she reached the roof, so she moved to the side to lean against the rail. The mustached man joined her not long after.

Taka could see the combatants trade words but was unable to catch them on the breeze. It didn't matter, she figured, once they began to move and her breath caught in her throat. The man, Dino, was far more graceful then she'd given him credit for as she watched him dodge each of Hibari's attacks, that slight smile on his face. The fight paused when Dino halted one of Hibari's jabs.

"Your young man is quite the fighter," the man at her side murmured.

Taka's eyes narrowed on Hibari as she replied. "He's holding back."

The fight continued and Taka watched Hibari with a smug appreciation; enjoying each fluid movement he made until:

"Oh..." her companion said to himself, a proud smile on his own mouth at the sight of Hibari tangled in Dino's whip.

* * *

"You're like a frog in a well," Dino said, smiling. "You need to expand your outlook." Hibari gazed at him. "I'm going to help you with that, Kyoya."

Hibari's eyes moved from his opponent's face to find hers and when their eyes met, Taka felt her stomach clench suddenly at the barely perceptible lines of worry on his face.

_Me..._

He turned back to Dino. "No, you won't."

"Eh?" Dino reared back in surprise as Hibari swung his free arm, catching Dino across the face.

"Jack isn't going to like that," the dark man at her side said, clearly amused.

"Ouch!" Dino shook his head to clear it. "That smarts!"

Hibari watched him, his expression unreadable.

* * *

Heli: Random Fact Seven: It isn't uncommon for me to spend days agonizing over my OCs and fight with them. The record is 7 days with Aubrey, the OC of my Season. You know you're too connected to your characters when you can feel their smugness as you realize they aren't the problem; you are.


	8. The Gate

Her shoes scuffed gently against the sidewalk as she came to a stop. Half a block away, leaning against the gate to her home, was Hibari. Taka shifted back and forth, hiking her duffel higher onto her shoulder while the butterflies in her stomach slashed her to ribbons with their razor sharp wings.

_Is he here to...?_ Taka closed her eyes. She should have known this was coming. Taking a deep breath, she set her shoulders and lifted her chin before walking the rest of the way; her heart screaming in her chest. He didn't look at her when she stopped at his side; didn't acknowledge her existence as he stared at the pavement in front of his shoes. She waited. Hibari continued to gaze at his shoes, the skin between his eyebrows puckered.

Finally, Taka couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Why are you here?" she tried asking gently but it sounded sharp and accusing to her ears. His eyes slid to her face but he did not reply. Helplessness welled up in her chest and Taka found herself babbling, trying to get a rise from him. "What are you worried about? Is it that blond guy? Is it the ring?" She grabbed his shirt, her fingers clutching the material. "Are you worried about those fights?" Hibari stared down at her. Taka inhaled and, stunned, heard how it was more a sob than anything. In an instant, all her feelings vanished, a calm, slow burning rage growing in their place.

She pried her fingers from his shirt then stepped back, her eyes hooded. "I've done so much for you," she whispered. "I've put up with your moods, your violence, and your infuriating silences. I've learned how to read your body and when that doesn't work, I've learned to get any information I can from any source I can find." Her nails dug painfully into her palms to keep her hands from shaking. "I stayed even after what you said to me. I stayed to help take care of the Prefects _and_ Namimori. I stayed even though you'd broken my heart and _this_ is what I get in return." Taka's jaw began to ache with the force it took to keep her words down to a hiss when she wanted to scream.

"I had to find out about the ring from Kusakabe. For the fights, I had to talk to Sawada," she sucked in a breath. "I've never asked you to change; never demanded a thing from you, but this you couldn't tell me?" Taka stepped toe to toe with him, her body trembling, teeth bared, and eyes blazing. "I thought I was your girlfriend. It seems I was wrong."

Taka shoved past him and through the gate. She'd only taken a few steps before she spun to snarl one last thing. "I wish you'd never met them!" then she was back on her way to the front door.

"I'm sorry."

Taka froze at the foot of the steps, her lips parted in utter shock. She turned to find that he was gone, the dark street deserted.

* * *

Heli: Random Fact Eight: My very first completed story is a 50 page abomination for Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho and an OC. My entire family (grandparents, cousins, and family friends even) got to read it and loved it. I now cringe and quickly change the subject when they bring it up.


	9. The Roof

A flock of starlings flitted across the sky and Hibari barely gave them a second's glance before sinking back into himself. Sprawled in his favorite place, the roof shack's roof, he hoped the wide, blue sky would work its magic and calm him, but today, it seemed nothing would. No matter how he tried to shove it aside, the memory of last night kept coming back to stab at him. The anger in her eyes, the words she'd said: he'd deserved it all. Hibari grimaced at himself; at the guilt he felt and he hated it. He hated the fact that she wasn't someone he could use and discard. She wasn't someone he could simply walk away from.

No. She was the _only_ one that had deserved all the apologies and explanations he should have made. Instead, he'd kept silent and worried. He worried about Namimori and how it'd fare without him. He worried about where his life would lead him; how far he'd go by joining Sawada, but mostly, he worried about her. His life was about to change and, though he didn't want to admit it to himself, so was hers.

She wouldn't settle for staying behind and enjoying the time he could spare her. Hibari's lips thinned. She'd start to resent him if he relegated her to an after thought at the end of the day. Pain fisted around his heart when the only solution he'd been able to find reared its head. He closed his eyes. Maybe he _should_ have pushed her off the roof the day he'd met her. It would have saved him this irritation. It would have saved him from feeling this bitter pain. He no longer had a choice with the Battles looming. He had to-

Hibari's eyes opened as the door beneath him swung outward on its hinges.

* * *

Heli: Random Fact Nine: I hoard writing. Mine, Largo's, old friend's. Doesn't matter who's; if it ends up in my hands, you can bet I still have it. Largo hates this because I possess her early work that she's long deleted. I enjoy teasing her with it.


	10. The Sky Awaits

Their eyes met when Taka lifted herself over the edge of the roof.

"Move over," she said then crawled up to flop down next to him, her back pressed to his side.

"Skipping class?" he asked noting her Chikori Middle uniform and briefly wondered how she hadn't been caught in the halls.

Taka shrugged. "Some things are more important at the moment." They fell silent then, each enjoying the warmth of the sun and of the other. Hibari's hand strayed to her head, his fingers threading through her hair. She didn't move closer as she usually did but she didn't push him away either. His mouth opened and his resolve wavered. Irritated with himself, his hands tensed and Taka pulled away. His eyes followed her when she sat up, her back to him.

"Kyoya," her voice cracked and she took a deep breath, her spine straightening. "You've been so preoccupied lately and it makes me worry," she took another breath, holding it for a moment. "You shouldn't keep splitting your life between this thing of Sawada's and Namimori."_and me_ hung in the air between them.

"Making me choose?" Hibari asked harshly, suddenly angry at her.

Taka shook her head, still not looking at him. "No. I'm not making you do anything. Not that I ever could," he heard the sad smile in her voice before she fell silent. He could see that she was struggling with her next words when she turned just a little, the side of her face visible. Moving slowly, he sat up then knelt next to her. She smiled sadly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't," he demanded and she laughed as the tears flowed over to run down her cheeks.

"You know I never listen to you." Hibari looked at her grimly before reaching out to pull her face to his chest. Her tears soaked through the thin material of his shirt and his skin to burn into his heart like acid. "I love you," Taka sucked in some air and shuddered in his hold. His hand slid from her head to her hand, his fingers wrapping with hers. "But I can't forget the most important thing I've learned from you and that's that being free is everything." Emotions flashed through him like lightning: fear, anger, shock, and relief.

Taka pulled away from him to look up into his pale face. "I figured it out," she said softly, "and I'm alright that you couldn't bring yourself to...to end it." She looked down. "I guess, in your own way, that's how you tell me you care."

Hibari rose, his fingers still twined with Taka's. The sun glinted off the tears rolling down her cheeks when she lifted her face. Very slowly, he leaned down to place the gentlest kiss he'd ever given her on her lips. "I love you," Hibari whispered hearing all the sadness and relief packed into those words. Her fingers tightened on his when he straightened until finally, Taka closed her eyes and let him go.

* * *

Heli: Random Fact Ten: I envy Largo's ability to write everyday. If I could do that, all my Fan Fiction and novel ideas would already be done by now. Instead, I'm the Queen of Procrastination.


	11. Meddle Man

Rhage: *grins* we lied. Chapter Ten was a false ending. I couldn't be that mean to my lovely ladies. Here is the true ending set somewhere in the Future Arc.

Heli: So you're forewarned, I've only read up to the 16th book, so, to write this scene, I had to rely on Largo's infinite memory and my own imagination. I'm sorry if it doesn't fit into the main story line. Random Fact Eleven: Ever since I wrote a love story that made my mother cry, I've enjoyed doing everything I can to make my works heart wrenching. I get no better satisfaction than being told how my story impacted you.

It's been too long," Kusakabe said with a smile when the young, dark haired woman joined him in the tunnel. They embraced quickly then pulled apart.

Taka smiled up at her old friend. "It has. Ten years at least. You still look the same."

Kusakabe chuckled. "You as well though you're...," he eyed the top of her head, "taller."

She snorted. "That's what happens when you grow up." Her eyes moved from him to glance down the tunnel as she slipped her hands into the pockets of her cargo pants. "So...what's the name of this family again?"

"Ballard," Kusakabe turned and offered his arm before leading her through the dimness to a set of heavy double doors. He pushed them open and together they stepped into a large foyer before he turned to take a side hall.

"And they asked you for a recommendation for an Enforcer position?" Taka asked, peering at him suspiciously.

He smiled down at her as they stepped down another hallway decorated in a traditional Japanese style. Taka's eyebrows raised slightly at this. "I overheard they were seeking candidates and, knowing you were growing restless with the Yakuza, I put in a good word."

"Uh huh," Taka studied the door they'd halted before. "Why do I have the feeling you're up to something then?"

Kusakabe knocked on the doorframe, flashing her a charming smile. "Am I not allowed to do something for an old friend; no strings attached?" He reached out to push the door aside at the muffled sound of a voice commanding enter.

Taka gave him a quick look. "You can understand my reservations considering how you plotted against me in..." her words trailed off when he gave her a shove into the room and she came face to face with a set of startled gray eyes she'd never expected to see again.

Hibari stood frozen in front of his desk, his gaze locked on her face. His heart wrenched in his chest when she blinked, tears welling up in her eyes. Unaware of his own intent, Hibari crossed the space between them until he was close enough to feel the heat coming off her body.

Taka's throat worked several times before she spoke. "What did you do to your hair?" she rasped.

Hibari scowled, then, unable to stop himself, he grabbed her and pulled her tight against his chest. "You stupid bird," he whispered into her hair, hiding the smile spreading across his face when she clutched at him just as tight.

Kusakabe, still in the doorway, didn't bother to hide his smug smile.

Heli: Here's a quick background on what happened after Taka left Hibari: Taka disengaged herself from the Prefects though she made sure to keep in touch with Kusakabe through the years. Her family ended up moving to a larger city where Taka continued to work on her fighting skills. It wasn't long before she missed the order and companionship of groups like the Prefects and she fell back into school gangs. Eventually, she was recruited into the Yakuza where she made a name for herself. Years later, Kusakabe, learning that she was growing restless in the male dominated gang, tells Taka of an opening in a fictional family. Interested and seeing no reason to be wary of her old friend, Taka agrees to meet with the Ballard Boss.

Rhage: I hope you enjoyed this story as much as we enjoyed writing it for you.

Heli: I'm sorry for the bitter sweet ending but that was the first thing that popped into my head when I was trying to come up with a sequel that was realistic.

Rhage: Goodbye my beautiful ladies! Until we meet again! *waves*

Heli: See you guys next time and remember to pop by my profile page occasionally to see what I'm up to. I try to update it regularly. Bye! *waves*


End file.
